Just a child
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: My DoctorBoosh stories return, this time Howard is travelling in the Tardis, Vince's life depends on it afterall. Contains no swearing or violence yet but will up the rating if it happens. Disclaimer: Not mine :
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh my Doctor Who/Mighty Boosh stories are back :)  
This time the Doctor's assistant has been swapped, now it's Howard's turn  
You don't have to have read the previous stories but this does link to them, but only in the way the Boosh boys already know the Doctor.  
So...There's no swearing in this, no blood and gore and probably not much violence.  
Enjoy :) **

Chapter one

He straightened his tie and adjusted the blazer he was wearing then ran a hand over his face, his fingers traced past his mouth then past his chin. Before leaving the room he grabbed his long brown coat and pulled it on as a shield from whatever the weather would throw at him outside the doors. 

He was right, it was raining. The heavens were giving off claps of thunder and bright bolts of lightning, he locked the doors and gathered his bearings then smiled as he crossed the road keeping his head ducked, his coat collar turned upwards and his eyes set into a squint. Water sloshed up his trouser legs as he ran across the road that resembled a river, he hopped onto the pavement and pushed the door handle down on a shop door, expecting it to open he walked straight into it. The door was locked from the inside, frowning and checking no one was looking he pulled out a device that hummed softly, the lock clicked meaning he was free to wander inside the shop. 

The room was bathed in shadow, the till was half-open and some euros lay on the counter waiting to be put away. The shop looked as though it had been abandoned by its owners, as he approached the stairs he could hear the sound of panicked voices and a soft glow of light flooded the steps. He climbed them slowly; unaware of what lurked above the shop in the small flat area. The voices were familiar and calmed his beating hearts a little but one voice he hadn't heard in a long time could not be heard, the name that belonged to that certain voice however, was all that was being uttered. 

He crept and lingered on the steps, allowing his head to pop up to get a better view of things through the wooden banister, he saw one man on the floor sprawled out, another over the top of him looking down with panic written clearly on his features and another smaller man was stood at the window looking down into the street below meanwhile a rough voice could be heard from one of the other rooms. 

"He's here." The small man at the window said making the one on the floor watching over the lifeless one turn his attention to him.

"Who's here?"

"The Doctor." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Awh thankyou for the positive feedback :) It made me smile, so you can have the second chapter :D  
This is mainly speech but it will get better, promise. I have about five chapters written from ages ago so apologies if they suck haha  
Anyway, enjoy x**

**Chapter two**

"His blue box is outside." The Shaman searched the gloomy street from the window but couldn't see a single living creature.

"Then where is he? Maybe he can help Vince?" 

"How is he doing?" The tiny man asked completely changing the subject while making his way over to the commotion in the middle of the room "Bollo, hurry up with that book will you?" He ordered and soon the gorilla emerged holding a large old looking book, its pages had browned over time and dust an inch thick covered its front. The gorilla handed the book over and the Shaman let it thud to the floor, frantically he started flicking through the pages then stopped and ran a finger down a list written out by hand in black ink "Symptoms, sweating?"

"Yep." The other man checked after wiping the back of his hand over his friend's forehead who lay fidgeting on the carpet. 

"Trouble breathing?"

"Yes."

"Pale complexion?"

"Yes.. He was getting impatient as the Shaman read the list and started flicking to another page.

"Vomiting?"

"Not for an hour at least."

"Headache or Migraine?"

"This morning before all this started."

"Blood loss?"

"Nose bleeds, it stopped five minutes ago but might come back."

"And.. He flicked to another page but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"And disappearing limbs?" A voice finished his list of symptoms for him, a man looked at them with a serious expression on his face, his hands buried themselves deep inside the pockets of his long coat. He stared at the two men who both looked blank so he nodded towards Vince's feet, both of which were becoming transparent.

"Doctor!" Vince grinned through deep breaths "You came back." The Doctor knelt on the floor next to his friend and pulled out his thick rimmed glasses.

"Of course I did! Looks like you can't last a second without me, how long was I gone?" He retrieved the Sonic Screwdriver from his coat as well and started messing about with the settings on it.

"About a year I think. Lost count."

"Ah, sorry about that." He ran the device over his friend then stopped; his brow furrowed in an expression of confusion mixed with shock.

"What is it?" Howard asked quickly as he noticed the Doctor's face, the traveller sat back slowly and remained silent, his eyes lifted towards the ceiling in thought and confusion. The flat fell silent apart from the short breaths being drawn in by Vince; finally he broke the tension in a hushed voice.

"Something is killing him in his past." 

"My past?" The young man gasped trying to sit up but was pushed back down by the Doctor's hand who nodded slowly then took off his glasses.

"Something is attacking you somewhere in your past, could be yesterday, couple of months ago, maybe even a few years ago. I can't be sure exactly."

"How do we stop it?" Howard asked before Vince could speak again.

"I'd have to go back on his time line."

"So..Let's go then!" 

"I can't..

"Why not?" Vince lifted himself up by his elbows then remained still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm not allowed. Time Lord's aren't supposed to go back on someone's personal time line." The mod dropped back down flat on his back and sighed heavily letting his eyes roll up into his head.

"So I'm just going to disappear?" He mumbled out of frustration.

"You have to help him, look at him!" Howard protested while motioning at his struggling friend, the Doctor got up and headed towards the window, a hand running through his hair while he thought. 

"I shouldn't.. He mumbled to himself while Naboo attended to some blood that had started leaking from Vince's nose again.

"Don't you remember what you told me?" Vince said suddenly through a tissue that was covering his nose and mouth "You told me you were always a bit of a rebel, always broke the rules. You told me rules are there to be broken." The Doctor nodded slowly as he faced his friend "So why is this one rule holding you back?" The flat fell silent as the Doctor stared down towards the floor in no particular place. His hand was back in his hair, ruffling it up and even tugging at parts of it, he paced the room quickly muttering random sentences then shouting odd words. He was interrupted from his thinking when Vince starting retching onto the carpet, the transparency was climbing his legs, slowly reaching his hips.

"Howard, come with me!" The Doctor ordered pulling the taller man to his feet suddenly but he protested almost instantly.

"I can't just leave him!"

"Leave him to save him. Now come on!" Reluctantly he followed the time traveller down the stairs and out of the shop; Naboo had hurried to the window. He saw the two men dash towards the blue box, they rushed inside then the box itself disappeared into space. 

"It's ok, I'll be fine now the Doctor is here." Vince mumbled as Bollo pulled him into a sitting position, Naboo gave his familiar a look that lacked hope but he covered it up quickly with a smile at Vince.

"Course he will." He assured his friend.

"He'll save me, I believe in him and Howard." 


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter :) I will try and finish the Seven Deadly Sins soon...I'm not in a writing mood atm, I'm hungover D:  
Anyway, enjoy this xxx**

**Chapter three**

The Doctor ran around the controls pushing buttons and tapping in information for the Tardis while shooting questions at Howard who calmly answered the best he could.

"Does he have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of, everyone loves him."

"Ok...Where did he grow up? Maybe something during his childhood is hurting him."

"The forest with Bryan Ferry." The Doctor stopped and gave Howard a look of utter confusion "I know." He smiled slightly at the odd thought of a child in a forest with Ferry "He told me a tale of how he grew up among the animals. That's how he can talk to them, he can understand them."

"Right ok, now I need something of Vince's."

"What sort of thing?"

"DNA preferably."

"He won't let you near his hair you know."

"I know." The traveller stopped and pressed a hand over his mouth signalling his brain was in gear "Nope, there's no other way I have to get some." He ran from the Tardis and back to the shop ordering Howard to remain in the console room.

xxx

In the shop the Doctor searched through the drawers behind the counter and found a pair of scissors, he made his way up into the flat and approached the disappearing mod who spotted the instrument immediately.

"Stay away from me with them!" He warned clenching his fists.

"I need some DNA and hair is the only thing I can think of that will work perfectly, please just let me cut a tiny little bit off?"

"No! Can't you use saliva?" The Doctor shook his head and approached, he crouched down and looked his friend in the eye.

"Please? It will grow back and it will save your life. It will help us a lot."

"Fine." Vince muttered after a short pause and shut his eyes tight; the Doctor pulled up a few strands of his hair and cut off a small amount to which Vince gasped.

"Thank you!" He ran from the flat leaving Vince to mess with his hair, grooming it back and freaking out that he had actually allowed someone near his hair with scissors.

xxx

"Got it!" The Doctor called triumphantly when he shut the doors to the Tardis; Howard just stared at him in shock wondering how the hell he had persuaded Vince to even allow him to touch his hair never mind cut some off. The traveller put the strands on a white square in the Tardis then covered it with a glass cover trapping it inside. He turned to the monitor and typed frantically at the keyboard while Howard watched "What age was he in the forest?"

"I don't know, about five?"

"We'll try this..." He typed more information in "And if we're wrong we'll try again." He turned a dial then reached for a lever "Hold on tight!" He released it launching the ship into space; they tumbled backwards and onto the floor. When the ship settled signalling it had landed they managed to get to their feet, the Doctor was the first to leave.

He found himself in a clearing in the forest; a man in a suit was stood with a bunch of animals, all of whom seemed to be weeping softly. He strolled over silently and waited until the man had finished speaking, Howard followed and noticed a hole that resembled a grave had been dug into the grass. Finally the man stopped talking and the animals dispersed, the Doctor approached the man and removed his hands from his pockets letting them rest behind his back.

"What happened?" He asked softly and as gently as he could.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor, tell me what happened to him."

"How do you even know he is a young boy?"

"I know many things." The man nodded without a second thought and stared down into the hole.

"He was taken away from me. Taken by a man dressed in a white suit, I never did catch a proper glimpse of him. Jahooli found his body in the forest when he was hunting. He was murdered."

"By who?"

"I told you! I do not know! Now if you would please leave me."

"Of course but first...How old was he?" The man paused and drew in a deep breath then in a hushed voice he replied.

"He was only four years old." The Doctor placed a hand on the man's shoulder while he wept harder then let go and retreated back to his ship.

"We will save him." He promised as he turned round to speak to the man "In a few seconds, minutes, maybe days you will forget all of this and he will be back in your arms. Neither of you will have any memory of his death. I promise." Before Bryan Ferry could reply the Doctor and Howard had disappeared along with the police box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you all  
Apologies that the updates for this may become slow, I'm working on a bumper crossover at the same time, I shouldn't but the idea keeps nagging me and it won't go away**

**Chapter four**

"Four years old...You weren't far off with five." The Doctor spoke after a long while of silence; he had set the ship off in space again climbing the ladder of Vince's personal timeline. Howard examined the traveller from the seat he was sat on, he looked worried but determined, worried either because his friend was disappearing or because he was breaking the rules of his people. Howard was sure it was the first reason, he assured himself it was.

"Where did you take him?" He asked as the Time Lord circled the console "When he disappeared for two weeks."

"I took him to see Jagger perform. I honestly didn't think we were gone for more than a second, the Tardis can sometimes get things wrong."

"We were worried about him...Because we didn't know you too well but I think I see why he went with you." Before the Doctor could reply the ship had landed rather violently, he swooped round and quickly headed for the door with Howard following him. They peered out the doors and watched a silent forest, everything was sleeping, the moon was high in the sky offering the only light for miles.

"Any idea where they stayed?"

"You'd think I was mad if I told you." Howard pushed past and led the way into the dark forest, leaves rustled in the wind and nocturnal animals stared at them as they passed. Soon they came to a small clearing where a structure that resembled a small hut sat nesting in a tree "That's where he will be." He had pointed to the hut; a small orange glow flickered in the window as they approached.

The Doctor climbed the ladder first; discovering the hut was made of bus tickets. With a look of utter confusion he clambered up into the room and first noticed a small bed in the corner where a figure was lying. Next to it was a table with a single lit candle on, it didn't give off much light but it satisfied the sleeper, as the Doctor crept slowly to the bed he noticed the occupant was a small child with brown and blonde hair. He turned round and motioned with his finger for Howard to stay quiet then he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Alive and well." The Doctor whispered with a slight smile on his face.

"But for how long?" Howard asked back in a hushed voice, the two men fell silent as the child shifted in his sleep, he clutched at the blanket that covered most of his small body.

"Can't say."

"What's the plan then?" Howard asked while sitting down on the opposite bed that was empty.

"We stay here with him, watch over him until Ferry comes back. Shouldn't he be here with him? He is only a small child after all."

"He goes on tour. Vince told me about his life in the forest. Ferry used to go on tour and leave him in the care of different animals."

"Wonder where the animal is then." The Doctor whispered while starring at the boy, leaves could be heard outside being blown about in the wind. Several twigs snapped then footsteps could be heard on the ladder, both men froze and even held their breath.

A leopard padded into the hut gazing at both intruders, it sat down and brought a paw upwards allowing its claws to extend.

"What are you doing in here?" It asked in a slow threatening voice.

"I can understand him, why can I understand an animal?" Howard asked in a hushed voice as he scooted down the other end of the bed further away from the animal.

"The Tardis translates languages inside your head." The Doctor added in an 'a matter of fact' voice.

"What are you doing here, who are you?" The leopard asked again while starring from one man to the other.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Howard Moon. From the future, how do you do?" He grinned his famous smile but got nothing back "We're from Vince's future, come to save him. Where is Bryan Ferry?" He asked in a whisper hoping not to wake the sleeping child.  
"He left me in charge of Vince, now get away from him." He ordered and the traveller obeyed, he shuffled towards the bed opposite and sat down next to Howard "Why does he need saving? Can't you see he is completely safe?"

"Not true, something is after him. We don't know when but sometime something will come and snatch him away. It's killing him in his future, we have to trace it and stop it." The leopard continued to stare at its claws "Can I ask, how old is he?"

"Three years old today." It replied smoothly causing the Doctor to mutter under his breath.

"Wrong year, we best be off then. See you in about a year." He made to leave but had to push past the leopard who stubbornly refused to move.

xxxx

When they were back at the Tardis the Doctor dashed for the controls and argued with the ship to get the right date.

"This time it can't be wrong!" He warned slamming the handbrake down, Howard was barely inside the ship when he was sent flying down towards the floor by the shakey departure. As soon as it landed they were out of the ship, the forest was silent again, bathed in moon light like it had been only seconds ago. The two men looked at each other then out of the darkness heard a little petrified scream, they gave each other one quick concerned glance then dashed off towards the screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter - And this is my first time writing this villain so hopefully I got it right even though at the minute there isn't much about him.  
And it's nice to see everyone loved the image of a three year old Vince tucked up in bed asleep :)**

**Chapter five**

The screaming pierced the dark midnight air; trees rustled in the breeze and feet could be heard pounding desperately at the floor to get away from something.

The Doctor scanned the bushes, he saw flashes of white dash past through the leaves and followed them as quickly as he could with Howard close by his side. They slipped through some trees and ended up behind a figure in white, something was poking out over the top of its shoulder, a small bundle of brown and blonde hair stuck up in all directions resembling bed head hair.

The figure bounded over fallen trees and even glanced behind noticing he was being chased, his skin was pure black with white stripes, black dreadlocks jumped about as he ran, his teeth were a foul putrid un-human colour and his eyes blazed red. A small child was sat in his arms clutching at the lapels on his white blazer clearly terrified.

"What's the matter boy? Too fast for ya!" The man called to the Doctor letting out a malicious laugh, the child tried to scramble from his grip but was too small and weak to manage it.

"How do we stop him?" Howard asked between breaths as they pounded faster after the man and child.

"Hope he trips?" The Doctor suggested, his brown coat flapped behind him as he ran through the forest. Padded feet approached from behind, a flash of fur passed them then in an instant the white figure was sprawled on the floor, a creature growling on top of him, tearing into him, batting him away from the child who had tumbled across the forest floor and was crying loudly. Quickly and without stopping, the Doctor scooped up the child into his own arms and carried on running with Howard close by him, the child cried louder, he kicked and screamed at the stranger desperate to be back in his bed all tucked up, cosy and asleep.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you!" The Doctor assured him by rubbing his back gently in a circle, he didn't stop crying but did bury his head into the traveller's chest and sniffed loudly through sobs.

"Where are we going?"

"Uhm...Tardis?" The Doctor suggested to Howard as they thundered through the forest.

"But it's behind us!"

"I have a trick or two up my sleeve. Take him." While running, the Doctor managed to pass the trembling child across to Howard who clutched him safely trying not to bounce him too much as he ran. The traveller slipped out his sonic screwdriver, pushed a button upwards to extend it then let its soft blue light hum out into the forest. He chanced a look back noticing the creature had been flung from the figure who was progressing towards them at an alarming rate.

"Where is it?" Howard asked desperately, he was pushing his body to the extremes, his legs begged him to stop but he carried on to save the child.

"Patience!" The Doctor bellowed but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak again he collided with his Police Box "Ah hello there!" He grinned and pushed the door open quickly ushering Howard inside then made a mad dash for the controls desperate to depart his ship from the forest.

The figure outside crashed into the Tardis door expecting it to open, he thumped at the wood, hammering menacingly causing the child to scream and cry out of fear even more. Howard tried to shush him the best he could, eventually the child reduced to sobs once again until unexpectedly being thrown to the floor by the violent departure of the Tardis.

xxx

In space the ship had settled peacefully but the Doctor still dashed round the console checking the monitor each time he passed it. Howard watched with confusion while trying to stop the boy from crying, his cry was harsh and loud and screamed for attention.  
"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now." He rubbed his shoulders and back trying his best to comfort him, he noticed the Time traveller was getting more and more concerned and was flicking his attention back between the boy and his ship. The child buried his face in his small hands and rubbed frantically at his eyes while drawing in quick sharp breaths, soon he stopped wailing but still let out whimpers of panic and distress.

"Okay, I think the Tardis is stable." The Doctor finally approached the two on the floor of his ship "She's done a lot of flying today and needs a rest. I'll probably have to stop by the rift." Everything he said meant nothing to Howard but he nodded anyway "Now then, what's wrong with you?" He asked in a sympathetic tone while ruffling the child's hair, he lifted a finger under his chin and tilted his head up revealing a pair of blue eyes surrounded by patches of red from crying, "This can't be right." He mumbled lifting one of the child's arms up "His skin is patchy." He removed his glasses from his blazer and slipped them on examining the child's skin "His face and neck are blotchy too. Like a sort of allergic reaction." The Doctor turned to Howard about to question him but was cut short.

"He's allergic to Jazz."


	6. Chapter 6

**I like writing Vince as a child, it's sweet :)  
We'll get to some action soon I promise, for now it's a chapter in the Tardis  
And yay Doctor Who is back on TV in a couple of weeks :D **

**Chapter six**

"How allergic?"

"Really allergic." Howard stressed each word as the Doctor sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, he removed his glasses and watched the boy.

"Hello there." He grinned widely and warmly at him and received a tiny smile back "Oh come on, I know you have a bigger, brighter smile than that!" The smile increased showing the whites of the child's teeth "I'm the Doctor and this is Howard." He introduced them waving "What's your name?" He got no reply, only a couple of sobs "Is it Vince?" The boy nodded slowly while rubbing one of his eyes dry "Ok Vince, how are you feeling? Good?" He got a shake of the head "Do you feel poorly?" This time he got a nod, the Doctor turned to Howard who had also sat down "Have you ever seen him near Jazz?"

"It nearly killed him once."

"Ah." The traveller bit his lip in thought and brought out his sonic screwdriver "Let's see if this will tell us anything." He flashed it over Vince making him screw his eyes up in confusion when the blue light hit his eyes "No serious damage. Just contact I think." He burrowed his brow in confusion "That man in white...He-"

"The Spirit of Jazz."

"You're a good companion." The Doctor beamed "Answer all my questions just like that." He clicked his fingers and received a grin back "Now...A plan, we need a plan. That guy is still out there in Vince's past and if we take him back, he could still end up dead."

"So...What do we do?"

"We need to get rid of him. Any ideas?"

"Punk?"

"What?"

"Punk...Got rid of a rouge Jazz Cell last time."

"Punk...It could work...We could give it a go I suppose. I'll need time to think, keep him occupied?" He stood up quickly and headed to his console while removing his blazer jacket.

"How?"

"Uhm...Ah, wardrobe room." He gave Howard directions and sent them off.

"Okay then...Come on Vince." He scooped the child up into his arms and set off in search of the room hoping they wouldn't get lost.

Xxx

"Who are you?" Vince asked after a while of silence, they had walked up and down several corridors and still did not know where the wardrobe room was, Vince had calmed down and had wanted to walk and insisted on holding onto Howard's hand as he did so.  
"My names Howard."

"I know that, that man told me." Vince gazed around the corridor smiling at certain things and frowning at others "Who are you?" He asked again.  
"I'm..." He did not know how to tell his own younger best friend who he was "A friend."

"Of mine?" Howard nodded "I like having friends. I don't have many, only the animals and Bryan Ferry but he's away a lot." Howard nodded again while peering into rooms along the corridor "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Howard sighed after a while.  
"You don't know?"

"No."

"Oh...Where is the Forest?"

"In the past I suppose." He muttered still occupied with the rooms.

"What?"

"Outside, it's outside."

"Can I go back home yet?"

"Not yet, little man."

"I'm tired." Howard glanced down at the little boy and stopped them walking, he hesitated a little as Vince yawned then with both arms he picked his up and let him lay his head on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep then. We'll go back to the Doctor." Howard turned back the way they had come, he rested one hand on Vince's back and sub-consciously rubbed in circles making the child fall asleep. He nestled his head into Howard's neck, his hair tickled him making him smile and relax a little.  
They passed a room which made him stop in his tracks, he peered inside through the door. The room was huge and had a spiral of clothing climbing upwards, his mouth dropped a little at the amazing sight. He thought about waking Vince but decided against it, he looked too adorable and peaceful, instead he searched through a few of the rails and eventually found what he was looking for even though he was a little surprised to have found such a thing. He carefully draped a baby blue blanket over the sleeping child then left the room and headed in search of the console room.

Xxx

"Ah, did you find it ok?"  
"In the end yeah, when he'd fallen asleep." Howard nodded his head in Vince's direction and the Doctor's face erupted into a warm smile.  
"Cute."  
"How's the ship?"

"She's getting there, we'll be at the rift in a few seconds though so you might want to prepare yourself for a bumpy landing and a screaming child."


	7. Chapter 7

**A longer chapter to make up for a long wait x)  
I'm gonna be writing some more to the Crossover fic now, so there's a chance it might be up tonight but don't bet on it x)  
Anyway...Enjoy :) xx**

**Chapter seven**

The Tardis had landed as the Doctor had said, roughly. Vince had woken up and wasn't happy at all, the Time Traveller ignored the crying as if it were completely silent while Howard tried to calm his best friend down.  
Almost as soon as they'd landed they were back in space again, the ship had re-fuelled with no problems and had more power than before.  
"Right then, back to the forest." He announced getting a confused and alarmed look "We have to get rid of this Jazz spirit, if we just send Vince back to his time he will still be killed."

"We don't know how the spirit will kill him."

"My guess is the allergy he has to Jazz will kill him. Now you said you defeated a Jazz cell with punk?"

"Yeah, a safety pin that was full of punk diseases."

"Right...Well, if we do the same to the Spirit of Jazz surely he will die out."

"Should do."

"So...We need a trap. We can lure him into the Tardis then head for a Sex Pistols concert. Easy peasy."

"If you say so."

"Come on, the Sex Pistols will be great! Saw their first ever gig a couple of months ago with a friend of mine. She loved it! I'm sure Vince will too."  
"Definitely will."  
"I take it you don't like Punk?" The Doctor asked pausing to look over his glasses at Howard who seemed uneasy at the mention of 'punk music'.  
"Hate it."  
"Ah..."  
"But if it will help kill the spirit of Jazz then..."  
"That's the spirit of a good companion." The Doctor grinned while dashing round to another side of his console, he tapped a few buttons and turned some dials while ruffling a hand through his hair "Now then, we need a strong plan. A good one, one that can't go wrong. How do we get the spirit into the Tardis and not have to run around like a Scooby-Doo cartoon to get away from him? Bear in mind we have to keep the spirit away from Vince. Any ideas?" The two men fell silent; the only noise in the room was that of the child humming on the floor "Any ideas, Vince?" He asked smiling; the humming stopped and Vince looked up with a wide grin at the Doctor. He bit his lip then continued to hum while shaking his head making the traveller grin "You alright?" He asked Howard, the smile had slipped from his face as he noticed his latest companion seemed uncomfortable and slightly nervous even though he had nodded that he was okay "You seem...I don't know...Uneasy maybe?"  
"No, I'm fine." He began, the traveller simply nodded "Well no..." He stopped and watched his companion with a look of concern on his face "It's just...Y'know? A bit weird." He nodded his head once at Vince sat on the floor "Seeing my best friend as a kid. It's just weird." He shrugged his shoulders simply and the time traveller nodded in agreement.  
"I know, it's really weird. Insane even but we have to forget about that for now and get him back to his own time before he gets into trouble."  
"Right yeah...Anything I can do?"  
"Well we need a plan." The two men leant over the console, Howard starred at the numerous colourful buttons and dials not knowing which each one did but wondering how they worked and wanting to touch them while the Doctor looked at them as though they were an every day common object.

"Naboo?"  
"What?"  
"Naboo...When it appeared at the Zoo, Naboo sorted it out...Long enough. He escaped though."  
"Woah, slow down." The Doctor held up his hands "Start again, what did Naboo do exactly?"  
"Sucked the Spirit up into his hoover."

Xxx

The Doctor landed the Tardis in a rush; the ship almost didn't make the landing, shaking the entire console room. He had to grab Vince's hand in a flash to stop the child from flying into the wall behind them.  
"Wow, tough landing, sorry. Everyone alright?"  
"Yeah I think so." Howard mumbled standing up "Where are we?"  
"Your street. Hopefully your time too. We need Naboo and his hoover. Come on! Allons-Y!"

"Wait, we can't just leave Vince."

"Bring him then."

"Is that safe?" Howard began while taking Vince's small hand in his "I mean...Should he see himself as a child? Is it dangerous?" The Doctor threw his head back slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Oh my god you are a good companion! Better than me in fact, well maybe not but you get the idea. Good. Right, uhh...Babysitter. Think, think, think..." He screwed hair up into his fists while thinking quickly and maniacally.  
"Why don't you go get Naboo and I'll stay here with him."  
"Brilliant!" The Doctor dashed from his ship leaving Howard rolling his eyes making Vince giggle slightly.

Xxx

The street was flooded with rain; the clouds above were a grizzly shade of grey sending heavy drops of rain shooting to the ground. The Doctor shielded himself as best he could in his brown coat but the material soaked the water up greedily, his converse were useless in the rain, in seconds his socks were soaked. He wished he had sent Howard to get Naboo while he stayed in the warmth and dry with Vince.

He reached the flat and hammered on the door heavily, desperate to get out of the pouring cold rain. He waited until finally the lock clicked and allowed him entry.

Warmth burst in front of him hitting his face as he stepped through the door dripping wet, he smiled at the Gorilla who had answered the door and shrugged off his heavy coat hanging it up by the door.  
"Alright Bollo? Naboo about? Oh and How's Vince doing?"  
"Vince fine now, they are upstairs." He grunted following the Time Traveller up the stairs and into the flat.  
"Hello guys!" He called out smiling widely around the room "You're looking more opaque." He pointed out to Vince who was sat cross legged on the chair reading a magazine, the younger man's face lit up at the sight of his friend "Looking older too."  
"What?" Vince asked getting up and dropping his magazine onto the chair "Where's Howard? Is everything sorted?"  
"Uhh...Not really no."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you see...We have you in the Tardis." Vince looked confused and frowned deeply while Naboo starred wide eyed at the Doctor.  
"What? But I'm here!"  
"Yes...We have you in the Tardis." He tried again this time stressing each word hoping Vince would catch on.  
"What?" He asked again his voice a little higher and louder.  
"We have you as a child in the Tardis!" The Doctor sighed heavily relieved that Vince finally understood "And we have a slight problem. If we take you back to the forest there is a ninety-nine percent chance the spirit of Jazz will kill you. Yeah by the way it's the Spirit of Jazz that's after you." He added in a rush looking flustered and annoyed that he was still dripping wet.  
"Always bloody Jazz." Vince complained while sitting back down.

"Yeah...We need to go back to the forest and get rid of the Jazz spirit. Howard said you did it once Naboo." The Shaman nodded and turned to his familiar.  
"Bollo, get the hoover out will you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Vince is still successfully tugging on everyone's heartstrings XD He's too cute a child :D  
So yeah more :) And yay Doctor Who season 4 has started :D The Adipose were cute but wtf XD  
And I am NOT happy about Torchwood at all. **

**Anyway enough ranting... xxx**

**Chapter eight**

"I'm coming with you." Vince blurted out jumping up from the sofa only to be greeted by a deathly frown from the Doctor.  
"No! No way, I can't let you do that."  
"Oh why not?" Vince pouted while fiddling with a strand of his hair.

"Too dangerous."  
"Oh we can't break any rules, Vince!" He mimicked the Doctor's voice then sat down in a strop crossing one leg over the other.

"If you make contact with yourself from the past you could cause a paradox meaning chaos."  
"So I won't touch the kid." The Doctor gave him a look that showed he didn't believe him one bit.  
"I can't risk it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because last time a companion of mine met their past-self they caused a paradox."  
"What happened then?"  
"Reapers." The Doctor's expression dropped at the memory of the creatures that attacked the church he, Rose and her parents were in during a wedding "I don't have time to fix a tear in space caused by a paradox. Best to stay here."  
"Oh come on, let me come! I might be able to help." The Doctor hesitated before replying, Vince looked hopeful but before he got a reply Bollo returned with the hoover.  
"Right, Naboo are you coming?" The Doctor turned to the Shaman who thanked his familiar and took the device from him.  
"Alright. I haven't got much on." The traveller nodded then turned to Vince who was still waiting for a reply, the mod pouted slightly almost pleading to be taken.  
"I can't."  
"Why not!"  
"Oh does he always do this?" The Doctor moaned turning to Naboo and Bollo.  
"Yeah. Doesn't stop till he gets his way." Naboo replied in a hazy way making the Doctor clutch at his head in frustration.  
"Please?" Vince begged desperately.  
"No!" The Doctor turned and fled down the stairs with Naboo and Vince following, Bollo sighed and went to turn the television on.  
"I got a bad feelin' about this." He called after them.

"Please Doctor! You said so before...What would you do without me? Maybe you'll need me!"  
"I can't risk you touching the child."  
"Then I won't!" Vince followed across the sodden street not caring for once that his hair was getting wet, Naboo followed in silence carrying the hoover behind him.  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" The traveller stopped outside his police box and opened the door ushering Naboo in; he stayed in the rain with Vince standing opposite him.  
"Alright, Howard?" Naboo grinned in a slightly dizzy way as he took in the surroundings of the ship "Wow...This is pretty cool."  
"Yeah." Howard replied in an uncertain and uncomfortable way "Where's the Doctor?"  
"Outside arguing with Vince. Vince wants to come but the Doctor said him coming in contact with himself as a child could cause a paradox."  
"Right." Howard grabbed the younger Vince's hand and lead him away down the corridor in the Tardis.  
"Where you goin?"  
"Vince is obviously gonna get his way isn't he? I'll take this Vince somewhere that _that Vince_ won't touch him." Howard felt confused by his own sentence but Naboo seemed to have understood.

Xxx

"Come on, just let me go. I got my hair wet an' everythin' now!" Vince complained "And I let you cut some off." He folded his arms and frowned slightly at the Doctor who seemed close to a mental breakdown.  
"Do you always get your way?" Vince nodded.  
"Most of the time." The Doctor fell silent and bit his lip in thought; he looked down toward the ground trying to avoid Vince's pleading stare. The rain hit them both hard making them squint, they had to shout to each other to be heard, Vince shivered violently and hugged his arms, he only had a pair of jeans and a thin t-shirt on which were both soaked through and sticking to his limbs.  
"Fine." The Doctor sighed and was practically tackled by a hug from Vince "You really like these adventures don't you?"  
"Of course!" Vince squealed with delight and was about to follow the Doctor into the ship but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.  
"Do not touch the child. I'm warning you. I can't allow you to fly with me ever again if you do. Got it?" Vince nodded and followed the traveller into the warm console room where Naboo was stood alone with the hoover.  
"I knew you'd give in." The Shaman placed both hands on his hips and starred at the Doctor in a cold way.  
"I know. But he is a good companion." The Doctor replied half-smiling "And I've warned him."

"Threatened more like." Vince added still shivering "Can I go change?"  
"Yeah sure, you know where the Wardrobe room is." He nodded and turned to his console "Take off may be rough just to warn you."  
"Got it." Vince grinned and headed towards the clothes to get warm, the Doctor had a feeling he would be there for quite some time so probably wouldn't need to worry about him coming into contact with himself.

"Where's Howard gone?" The Time Lord asked the Shaman suddenly realising he was lacking a Jazz Maverick and a child.  
"He took little Vince somewhere because he knew the present day Vince would get his way."  
"Right." The Doctor nodded slightly then pushed a few buttons and pulled the handbrake sending his ship into Time and Space.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow aren't I amazingly nice for you guys tonight?  
Not only is this my second update within a couple of hours but it's also a nice long one to make up for the short chapters!  
Kay so...I don't actually know if such a room mentioned in this actually exists in the Tardis but even the Doctor doesnt know how many rooms are in his ship :)  
Oh and this chapter is for all the babyVince lovers :)**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapter nine**

Howard didn't know where he was taking the younger Vince but he knew if the present and past Vince's met it would cause chaos and he knew the Doctor wouldn't back down, he adored Vince as a companion and Howard knew the mod always got his way.

He watched his younger best friend as they walked idly down the corridor together, the child hadn't said much which was strange for Vince but Howard just put it down to him recovering from the contact with the Jazz spirit.  
"So Vince...Where do you want to go?" The young boy simply gazed at all the rooms attached to the corridor then finally pulled Howard in the direction of one, he broke into a run at quite a fast speed for a four year old and dragged the older man into a brightly coloured room full of neon signs and glow in the dark stars. The room took Howard's breath away; it was definitely 'Vince-like'.

The carpet was black, at least Howard thought it was carpet, and was littered with toys of different shapes, sizes and colour. In the corners of the room were beanbags, large ones that looked about the same size as a double bed, there were no windows and there was no door on the room. Instead of a door the air between the door frame shimmered a glittery colour, Howard watched as Vince settled into the room as though it were his own and started playing with a pile of building blocks, he smiled as he watched the child play peacefully completely unaware of the danger his life was in.

Howard wandered over to one of the beanbags dodging the toys on the floor, he settled into one, which was much comfier than it looked and kept an eye on Vince while gazing around the room at all the neon signs and lights.

The room shuddered violently knocking over the blocks Vince had been building with, Howard noticed the boy pouted slightly then gave up and wandered over to a train set that was set up around the whole room. The shaking settled after a few seconds, Howard guessed the Tardis had just entered space, he didn't think he'd ever be able to get used to the take offs and landings.

"Howard?" Vince asked after a while of playing with the train set.  
"Yeah, little man?" He watched as the child wandered through the toys looking for something else to play with.  
"Can you help me with this?" He pointed to a patch on the floor where pieces of jigsaw lay scattered; Howard got up from his seat on the beanbag and knelt down with Vince amongst the pieces.  
"Ok." He studied the pieces and couldn't quite make out what the jigsaw was of "You want to start?" He watched as Vince studied the pieces then picked up two and slotted them together, he grinned triumphantly as Howard reached for a piece that looked as though it matched and slotted that in too "What do you think it's a picture of?" Vince shrugged with a smile and carried on pulling pieces toward him and trying to slot them together.

Xxx

Vince wandered down the corridor taking in the long lost yet familiar sounds of the Tardis; he loved the way his boots made a noise on the metal flooring as he walked and he loved the blue light that always seemed to hang in the walls in the ship.

Eventually he made it to the Wardrobe room dripping wet; he stripped from his jeans, boots and t-shirt and began digging through the rails of clothing. He found a pair of black denim jeans that fit snugly round his hips and legs, he liked them even though they weren't drainpipe jeans. He pulled out a t-shirt that was white and clung to his frame then pulled out a black and grey-stripped jumper and pulled it over his head to stop himself shivering. It wasn't the best look in the world for him but he decided he needed to be on his best behaviour, the last thing he wanted was for the Doctor to ban him from travelling with him.

Vince pulled on his boots and checked the clothes in the mirror then left and decided to go for a wander around the Tardis, he hadn't been in the ship for a while and hadn't explored all of it. He approached a couple of rooms and glanced in, he found a bathroom, which held a pool as well as a bath, shower, toilet and sink. He also found a room that resembled a garden and one that housed an art gallery. The paintings inside looked strange yet they fascinated him, he decided maybe they were from the Doctor's home planet then left and carried on exploring.

His eyes fell upon one room that had neon lights pouring out from it, he saw black flooring and even glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, the room attracted his attention and like a magnet pulled him closer.

Xxx

Howard let Vince slot in the last couple of jigsaw pieces; they then both leant back to admire the picture. The picture was a scene from on top of a mountain landscape; there was a city in the distance encased by a large sphere. The sky was a glorious shade of orange and the sun was a red blazing orb in the sky. Vince smiled warmly at the picture, as did Howard who hadn't seen such a beautiful scene even though it was just a photograph.

"I want to go there." Vince grinned pointing at the photograph as a silver line flashed along the jigsaw pieces making the small child jump back a little. The puzzle stopped flashing and sat harmlessly still, Vince picked up the jigsaw, which was now a whole photograph. He grinned and rolled it up gently keeping a soft grip on it as he wandered off to play with something else. Howard smiled after him and glanced upwards at the door where a figure was standing outside watching them, the figure was blurred slightly because of the shimmering door but he thought he could tell who it was.

Xxx

The Doctor studied the monitor on his console as Naboo stood behind him and watched with either fascination or a stoned look on his face.  
"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" The Shaman asked suddenly with a dream like tone to his voice.  
"He is so far. Look." He turned the monitor and let Naboo have a proper look "Stood outside that room just watching them. That room is one of my favourites...You walk in and it becomes whatever you want it to be...Say you want to go to a bar, you walk in and hey presto! There's a bar! It's brilliant. Trust the past Vince to go in there." He watched with a slight smile on his face which faded as he turned a dial on his console.  
"What you doin'?" Naboo asked curiously.  
"Making sure he can't get through the door." The traveller replied reluctantly "I can't chance anything."  
"Don't you trust him, Doctor?" The Timelord didn't reply, he didn't know how to just yet. They both watched the screen as Vince walked forwards toward the room but was stopped by an unseen force; the Doctor turned to Naboo and gave him a look that sort of answered his question. In a flash the Timelord dashed off leaving Naboo to run to catch up.

Xxx

Vince took a deep breath, he had checked the corridor was clear of the Doctor then took a step into the room but was stopped by a shimmer of glitter. He frowned at the door and tried again, he pressed a hand to the shimmering door and waved his hand over it, the glitter amazed him but he couldn't push his hand any further into the door.  
"Vince! What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor yelled making the mod jump back from the door.  
"I was bored...I thought I'd stay out of your way."

"You can't go in there."

"Why not?"  
"Because...I said so." The Doctor took a step inside the room, which surprised Vince a little; he turned to Naboo for an answer.  
"Sorry, Vince." He replied as he too stepped through the shimmering door and into the room, Vince rolled his eyes and sighed heavily while waiting outside the room.

Xxx

"So this is where you've been hiding." The Doctor smiled at Howard and Vince as he crouched down to the child's height. Vince wandered over with a huge grin on his face and held out the photograph in his hand, the Timelord took it and un-rolled it smiling as he did "Do you know where this is?" Vince shook his head "That's my home planet...Gallifrey." Vince looked at the picture in amazement and grinned widely, the Doctor rolled it up and handed it back then stood up, he wandered over to the door and retrieved the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, he buzzed the door once and the shimmer disappeared, he poked his head out from the doorway and pulled the present day Vince inside who stood on the spot and starred.  
"Uh..." He mumbled feeling slightly uncomfortable for once.

"We'll be at the forest in a second...Literally. We need a plan to get the Jazz spirit. I'm afraid little Vince there will have to be bait." The Doctor announced calmly as Howard gave him a look of alarm and panic "He'll be completely safe, Howard." He assured his new companion who stood slowly and looked as though he disagreed "We'll need to go into the forest and locate the Jazz spirit. We could always use present day Vince too." Vince nodded once "Lure the spirit back to the Tardis where Naboo will suck him up into that magic little hoover of his!" He grinned madly then added a "Hopefully. And Vince...No touching!" He warned again as he dashed towards the console room with all his companions following him.

Xxx

"Hold on tight!" The Doctor announced as he slammed a foot onto the handbrake while fiddling with buttons with both hands. Howard pulled the past Vince up into his arms and prepared for the take off, Vince clutched at the console watching the Doctor in silence and Naboo stayed near the seats behind the Doctor.

The Tardis shook and shuddered and violently landed then fell into silence.  
"Are we ready then?" The Timelord asked slowly looking to each man and the child, they each nodded and the child just giggled slightly "Allons-y then!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Tis only short this one because I came to a good place to stop, most of you will hate me for doing that XD  
But anyway...Here it is!  
And I will try and update the crossover fic soon...I have to write it but am not in the mood for it...I'm currently obsessing with this one for some reason! **

**xxx**

**Chapter ten**

The Doctor emerged from the Tardis first; the forest was dark and quiet with only a few sounds coming from nocturnal creatures. He had explained to Howard and Vince about running back towards the Tardis when the spirit caught sight of Vince and had told Naboo to remain in the ship ready with the hoover.

"Good luck everyone. Remember Vince, no touching."  
"Yeah, yeah I get it!" Vince pushed past the Doctor and took a deep breath smiling at the forest surrounding him feeling at home.  
"Come on, this way." The Doctor sniffed the air and turned left leading the other's through the forest, they clambered over fallen trees and pushed through bushes. The Doctor glanced at both the younger and older Vince Noirs and noticed they both seemed completely comfortable in the forest even though they were both in danger. Howard had put the child down and let him walk on his own while holding his hand; the Doctor glanced back occasionally checking they were still there.

"Stop!" The Doctor hissed as he peered through some thorn bushes, his companions obeyed instantly and stood still just listening and waiting "I can see him." He turned round to face them "Remember the plan?" They nodded and he turned back "Hang on..."

"What?" Howard asked in a whisper trying to look through the bushes.

"He's gone..." The Doctor straightened up while scratching the back of his head "Where did he go?" He turned round slowly and dropped his hand, his eyes had widened and his mouth dropped a little "Ah..." Howard and Vince swung round to face the spirit whose eyes were flaming red.  
"Did ya miss me boy?" The spirit grinned down at the child then turned to Vince and cocked his head slightly "And you? You's him." He pointed at the child and the Doctor pushed through Howard and Vince to the front.  
"Yes...Funny story that actually if you wanted to hear it?"

"No not really. Who is this asshole?"  
"Now, now. Language...There are children present!"  
"To hell with you man! Outta ma way, I'll take both if ya don't mind." The Spirit progressed forward, Vince snapped into action and pulled Howard's arm dragging them both through the thorn bushes, the child still clutching Howard's hand was dragged through too.  
"We need to run!" Vince ordered pressing forward at a speed Howard didn't think he was capable of, the Doctor gripped the spirit's arm and spun him round to face the Timelord.  
"Now be reasonable...You don't need Vince! What would you need a young boy for?" The spirit ignored the Doctor and flung his arm into his chest knocking him off his feet, the Jazz spirit then turned and chased Howard, Vince and the child.  
"I'ma comin' for ya boy! There's no hidin' from me!"

"Vince we need to be going the other way! The Tardis is behind us!" Howard yelled panicking slightly as he pulled the child up into his arms and ran faster catching up to the thinner man.  
"I know! I know..." He called back helplessly "I don't know what to do! We've got some stupid Jazzy freak chasing us and I can't breathe for running!" They ran through some more bushes which slowed them down slightly, Howard glanced behind him and saw the spirit was extremely close, he pushed his legs to go faster but they felt shakey and were giving up.  
"I gotcha boy!" The spirit bellowed grabbing at Howard and pulling him to the ground, the child tumbled from his arms and fell across the forest floor too shocked and scared to even think about crying.  
"Vince!" Howard cried catching Vince's attention, he spun round and saw Howard on the floor wrestling the spirit trying to stop him from getting to the child "Take him, you have to save him!" Vince hesitated on the spot "Just run with him!" The spirit pushed Howard aside and stood up quickly, Vince approached the child with clenched fists and starred at the red flaming pupils before him.  
"And what you gonna do boy? You can't even touch him! Can ya?" The spirit cocked his head to the side again and grinned madly at Vince "I know what'll happen if ya do...Complete chaos!"

"And if I give him to you?"  
"You'll die anyway boy!" Vince took another step forward and starred the spirit in the eye.  
"Well it's a chance I'll have to take then isn't it?"

Xxx

The Doctor screwed his hair up in his hands again then with wide eyes dashed back towards his ship ignoring the pain in his chest, Naboo was ready and waiting but seemed a little disappointed when the Doctor appeared with no Vinces or Howard.

The Time traveller ran to the console and hammered at buttons and dials, the ship took off roughly and flew through the forest crashing through trees and ripping down vines and tearing up bushes. Naboo starred at the Doctor, his expression was angry and determined. He landed the ship violently and checked the scanner then dashed to the doors nearly slipping and flung them wide open revealing the forest.  
"No Vince!" He yelled a minute too late as he watched the older man's hand connect with the younger's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter and just need to mention...I haven't a clue what would happen in a Paradox...So I basically made it up using a creature from the Doctor Who series (Christopher Eccleston's series) It sort of makes sense...I hope.**

**Oh and there is angsty Doctor in this :) **

**Chapter eleven**

"No, no what have you done!" The Doctor stood in the doorway of his Tardis screwing his eyes up and scrunching his hair in his fists, Naboo pushed past with his hoover not bothering to politely ask the Timelord to move and walked straight up to the spirit as casually as he could.  
"Time for you to get in my hoover you ballbag." He exclaimed before the spirit could reply, Naboo flicked it on and soon the spirit was trapped inside unable to get out, all he could do was yell and complain "Right, you three get in the Tardis now!" He ordered "Doctor, we need to get out of here." Naboo pushed his way back inside the ship taking charge but the Timelord didn't reply to him.

"I told you no! I gave you strict instructions!" He ran over to Vince and pulled the child away from him tearing their hands apart then handed him over to Howard who was ushered into the ship by Naboo.

"Nothing happened." Vince shrugged but the Doctor gave him a stare back that unnerved him and made him bite his lip in anticipation.  
"Get in the Tardis!" He yelled "Quickly!" He pushed Vince through the doors almost making him loose his footings then gave the forest one quick glance back. A flash of orange light lit up the trees, the Doctor didn't hang around long enough to see what came out of it.

Xxx

"I told you no, Vince. No! But what do you do? You have to go and touch yourself don't you!" Naboo's head shot in the direction of the Doctor and Vince, a disgusted and slightly dazed look on his face "Why didn't you just listen to me! Just once, that's all I asked. One little, tiny thing!"  
"What did you want me to do? Just stand there and watch him kill myself as a child? That's practically suicide!" Vince spat back standing on the opposite side to the console as the Doctor was.

"You've just torn a hole in the fabric of Time. I don't know what will come out of it but whatever it is, it's after you!"  
"Sorry for saving myself." Vince mumbled crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one foot, the Doctor rolled his eyes and hammered some buttons and almost pulled some levers straight out of the console.  
"I should have just left you at home!"  
"Yeah...Well I wish I never met you in the first place!"  
"Oh that is so like you isn't it, so childish! That child behaves more maturely than you do!" The traveller flung an arm in the direction of Howard who was still holding the child, he turned to Naboo who looked back at him shaking his head and sighing.  
"Why don't you just take the kid on your next adventure instead of me then!"

"Who said you're even coming on anymore adventures?" Silence fell in the console room as Vince starred hard at the Doctor with an almost broken down look on his face, the traveller pushed a few more buttons then turned to Howard and Naboo "How's the child?" He asked quietly sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Shaking." Howard replied bluntly looking between the Doctor and his best friend who was still starring at the time traveller.  
"Right, calm him down. Naboo, get the Jazz Spirit ready. We'll be arriving in about two minutes."  
"What came out of the tare, Doctor?" Howard asked eagerly yet uncertainly as he rubbed the child's back gently with his hand.  
"I don't know." He replied "But whatever it is, it'll most probably be following us. We need to get rid of the spirit and take the child back to his own time. That should clear up the wound."  
"That will work?"  
"I hope so."

Xxx

The Tardis had been awkwardly silent until the Doctor had landed his ship and hurried Naboo out the door with Howard and Vince following. They emerged in a large field where a stage had been set up, a crowd of fans filled the large field screaming and chanting for more music.

"Ah good old punk rock." The traveller grinned breathing in the air deeply, he turned to Naboo who nodded and flicked a switch on the hoover again spitting the spirit out as soon as the band started playing "Bye, bye." The Doctor grinned waving at the spirit as it screamed and begged for mercy from the punk rock "And that is that done with." He rubbed his hands together and lifted his vision toward the sky, his smile dropped suddenly into a frown, the other's noticed and too gazed upwards at an orange streak in the sky.  
"What is it?" Howard asked as the streak started to pulse and grow wider.  
"The wound in Time." The Doctor replied almost muttering his words. They all watched, some fans in the crowd soon noticed and many started screaming and running away from the stage. Soon the wound was wide enough for a large bird-like creature to slip out, it spread it's large scaly wings and threw it's head back squawking threateningly.

"What the hell is that?" Naboo asked in his lisped voice.

"A Reaper." Was all the Doctor could say as he watched the creature swoop down on the crowd below attacking anything and everything it could, he turned to Vince and pointed at the carnage "That is your fault!" Screams echoed in the air and hung in their minds, Vince watched with a broken expression on his face. He bit down hard on his lip as the Doctor turned away from him to watch the creature once again "It's sterilising the wound _you_ created."  
"How do we stop it, Doctor?" Howard asked trying not to watch the brutal attacks the Reaper carried out.  
"We go back in time, drop Vince off and hope it works." He ushered them all into his ship then stopped in the doorway waiting for Vince to get inside "Vince, come on!" He screamed at the mod who was stood starring at the Reaper as it dove into the crowds "Before it spots you, come on!" Vince moved forward starring down at the carnage below him; his expression was dark and broken. The Doctor hurried toward him and watched the crowds below "We can fix this if you hurry up." His voice had lowered to a more friendlier tone.  
"I'm just...Sorry, y'know? I didn't mean to do this." The Reaper had stopped diving into the crowds, it cocked it's head slightly and twisted its neck round taking in the faces of the people around it.  
"Oh no, we need to go." The Doctor pulled Vince's arm but the young man stayed rooted to the spot watching with his mouth slightly open at the creature.  
"It's starring at me."


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is only short and ends the whole thing in a traditional Doctor Who way x) Which most people will hate haha! Sorry :)**

**Enjoy xx **

**Chapter twelve**

The Doctor's expression creased into a frown of confusion while Vince stared coldly at the creature progressing toward them, taking no chances the Doctor grasped his companion's arm and forcefully pulled him away into the Tardis he slammed the door and let go of his arm then dashed to the controls.

"We need to go send this little boy back home. Babysitting is officially over." He pulled a lever and the Tardis departed "It will be following us though. We have to get the kid there and leave quickly. We can't hang around."  
"Doctor." Naboo pulled the Timelord aside who bent down to the Shaman's height "You can tell Vince's timeline has changed." The Doctor turned to watch his companion who was knelt on the floor just starring "Everything has affected the kid. How can we get the real Vince back? If we can?" The traveller remained silent and instead headed to his console, he twisted a dial and reached for something within a small compartment of the ship then programmed in the landing co-ordinates.

Xxx

The Doctor had instructed everyone to remain in the Tardis while he took hold of the child's hand and led him out the doors and into the dark forest beyond.  
"Only two minutes after you disappeared. I hope." He looked down at the younger version of Vince and grinned, he smiled back then turned his attention to a butterfly passing through the forest.

They made it to the small hut safely and quickly; the Doctor clambered the ladder after Vince then settled him into his bed tucking the duvet up to the small boy's chin. He noticed a glass of water untouched on the bedside table and noticed creases in the bed opposite, he reached inside his blazer and pulled out a small item, something white that the child stared at and smiled at while bouncing in his bed slightly.  
"You seem like your old self already. Sort of." He grinned while dropping the small object into the water. He picked up the glass and gave it a swirl then handed it to the child "Sorry but I can't let you remember any of this." He watched as the child drank the water "That's twice I've given you that pill now." He laughed slightly "I owe you you're memories...I'll make it up to you." He winked "A trip to a distant galaxy maybe? Or we could go to the end of the Earth? Actually no, been there before can't do that again! Maybe...Maybe you could choose. Oh I don't know, I'm babbling now. I should go really but..." He watched the child as his eyes shut slowly "See you in the future, Vince Noir." He smiled, stroked the sleeping child's hair slightly then left as quickly as he could.

Xxx

Back in the Tardis he hurried to the controls and quickly pushed buttons and pulled the handbrake free then turned to them all with a grin on his face.  
"You've perked up." He grinned at Vince who was actually looking a lot brighter than the last time he saw him.  
"Is everything fixed, Doctor?" The Timelord nodded quickly "Now we need to get back to your time. Hopefully she'll get it right." He nodded at the pulsing turquoise light which soon calmed "Right here we are."  
"That was quick." Howard added as they all followed the Doctor toward the doors.  
"Yep. Time travel can be quick." The Doctor grinned as he threw open the doors, his smile faded as quickly as it came as he stared at the obscure mess the street was in. Vince stood on his tip-toes to see over the time traveller's shoulder.  
"Why is it snowing black stuff?" He asked almost innocently while gazing at the odd colour the street was now bathed in.

**The end**


End file.
